Demon of the Shrine
by X-otic
Summary: Kagome is a priestess in training. Inuyasha is a 700 year old demon sealed in a cave by Kikyo for destroying the village that once stood. What happens when kagome goes wandering there? InuKag MirSan REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

Me: Yo ppl ! If you've seen Tenchi you know the story !

""-saying

''-thinking

Kagome's POV

"Now where are they?" I said to myself. I was looking through papers and folders.

Dang. No keys in sight.

My names Kagome, I have to go through training and chores all through my summer vacation. It sucks. Anyway since I was little I've been told that in the shrine there was a evil demon that lays dormant. A priestess that sealed him or her in there…and I want to see it.

"Now to find those damn keys." I said looking in the closet.

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"Ahhhh!" I screamed and looked to see who snuck up on her. "Grandpa!"

"Are you looking for these?" He said as he took a pair of keys out of his kimono pocket.

"That's where they were-" I covered my mouth as I realized what I said.

His eyes glimmered "You can have the keys…if you can take them from me. Call it extra training."

I smiled as he put the keys in his pocket once again. _'This will be easy'_

"Ready or not." I said as I came at him with a punch.

Sadly, he caught my fist. Then he twisted my arm around to my back. "We need to train harder." He said as he let me go and walked out.

Dang it. That hurt like hell!

I got up and dusted myself off. I opened my hand to reveal a set of keys. "Bingo."

I panted as I ran up the stairs to the demons shrine.

"'Curiosity kill the cat'. It's a good thing I'm not a cat." I said to myself as I made it up to the shrine doors(in this story the shrine is very big). I took a deep breath and unlocked the doors.

I carefully stepped in there was sutras and charms on the wall and on the medium sized rock in front of it. Also there was an alter with a sword in it. I carefully tried to pull out the sword and with one tug it came out easy.

I unsheathed the sword to find a…rusty blade?

"What the hell? Is this the same legendary sword of the demon that can kill a hundred demons in one swing? Are you people kidding me?"

I swung down the sword it hit a rock. No, not any rock. The rock with the sutras and charms.

Crack. Crack, Crack. Shatter.

The rock shattered. THE FRINK'IN ROCK SHATTERED!

I look up to see a passage way.

I slowing walked in. "Oww." _'Oh great the first thing I do is hit my head, this is going swell.'_

I walked up further into the cave. I take one step and….

Like karma would have it…there was slanted water way down into the cave.

And I slipped.

Damn it.

Me: DUN DUN DUUUNNN!


	2. Mummy comes to life?

Kagomes POV

"AHHHHHHH!"

I slid to the bottom, did a summersault, then land on my face. Perfect.

"Oww." I got up and looked around. Wow. I looked into the water.

I screamed a high pitched scream.

There was a body. A well preserved demon body. Not to mention his and yes I do mean his, clothes decayed.

"Okay now I have seen everything. There is a frick'n dead, naked and some how muscular demon in the water."

I turned to climb back up the water way.

Then something grabbed my ankle.

Or someone.

Again I screamed as looked down to see a demon with glowing gold eyes rising out of the water. His silver hair shimmered in the refection of the water. His fangs hung over his bottom lip as he climbed out.

"Let me go!"

He made grunting sound and let go of my ankle, but then grabbed my wrist.

He came closer to me and with the other cold dead hand touched my face.

_I'm gonn'a die. I'm gonn'a die. I'm gonn'a die. I'm gonn'a die. _

"Stop! Don't touch me!" I held my hand out and pushed his face away, and then a light pink like energy came from my hand. Then demon backed away as its face burned.

_What am I doing just standing here? This is my chance to get out!_

Then I ran to the water way and climbed up. (I'm not going to go into detail sorry0)

I made it up to the entrance. I ran out of the shrine and then remembered to lock the shrine doors again.

I gave out a sigh as I ran back to the main house.

school

"So how was your summer vacation, Kagome?" Eri asked

"Same old, same old, training, chores, the works."

"So I heard Hojo likes you." Yuka said

"Yeah, he really as the hots for you." Ayumi said leaning on my desk

"I don't have time for boys, guys." I said getting up and walking to the door.

"Where are you going?" They yelled

"To get some fresh air, is that a problem?" I said back now really annoyed. (she is a little more sassy then usual)

I walked out on to the roof. All I need is to just clear my mind.

I laid down, and looked at the sky, so after I closed me eyes and dozed off.

6 hours later--------------------------------------------------------

"Uh..?" I woke up. "Dang it! I slept through all my classes and it's getting dark!"

I ran to the exit. But I stopped when I heard a low chuckle.

I turned around to see a boy. No, a demon.

"It can't be…..YOU"RE THAT DEMON!"

"In the flesh. By the way, Inuyasha."

"What?"

"That's my name." He walked towards me

"Do you know how long I've been in that cave? 700 hundred years of wasting away in cold water. And now all I want is revenge." He cracked his knuckles. He was now fully clothed in a red kimono.

"I didn't seal you there! My ancestor Kikyo or something or other did! My names Kagome!" I said as I backed up.

"I don't care. Prepare to die, human!" He ran toward me at incredible speed.

"Blades of Blood!" Daggers of blood came from all sides. I ran into the school and ran down stairs.

"Where to hide…where to hide…" I said to myself as I turned into a class room.

"Okay Kagome, just breath." Then the window shattered I covered my face then looked up.

"There's no use in hiding Kagome. You forget that I'm a demon." Inuyasha said baring his fangs in a toothy smirk.

I backed up to the wall. '_Think Kagome think…'_

"Any last words?" He asked cracking his knuckles once again.

"Hey what's that outside the window?" I said pointing to the broken window

'_What am I doing? That's the oldest trick in the book!' _

"What is it? I want to see!" Inuyasha said as he looked out the window.

Normal POV------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey wench! I don't see-….Hey where did she go?" he looked outside the window to see her running out of the door on the ground.

"That little sluttish whore!" He said as he jumped out of the 3 story window and landed right in front of her.

Kagomes POV

"Crap!" I yelled as he jumped in front of me.

"Time to die wench!"

"It's Kagome! And what do you want with me you…you…monster!" _Why did I do that?_

Then he had a mad yet annoyed face.

"Monster?" He put his had on his hips.

"I am a handsome half-demon if I do say so myself. How could you think I'M a monster!"

"Maybe because you have fangs, claws, can jump from a 3 story window and live or maybe it's because you have dog ears and your…well..i don't know…trying to kill me!

"Shut up and stand still!" He said as he ran toward me.

I covered my face and waited for those sharp claws to pierce me.

But then a bright pink light came from my body.

I looked to see what happened…

He was sprawled on the ground uncurious.

"Poor guy." I clapped my hands two times and prayed.

"He was kind of cute too."

An hour later

"Dad! I'm home!" I yelled as I took of my shoes. I walked into the living room to see Sota, my ten year old bro, playing video games. (she lives with her dad not mom)

"Dad's not home yet." He said not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Thanks." I said as I ran up the stairs to my room.

"What a weird day." I flopped down on my bed.

There was someone in my bed?

"What the hell?" I moved the cover to reveal a pair of white dog ears.

"Ahhhhh!" I pulled the covers all the way off the bed.

He opened his amber eyes and looked up at me.

"Hey wench."

Me: Review! I need ideas!

Inu: what am I doing in her bed!

Me: Sleeping what else?

Inu: I hate you.

Me: I know

Inu : No I really hate you

Me : Then my work is done


	3. Stranded!

"That Inuyasha must be stopped."

"But sis! I don't want to fight now! I'm tired!"

"Kohaku, we did to stop him before he goes on a rampage again!"

"But Sango he's in Tokyo!"

"I don't care. Come on, lets get a move on."

Kagome's POV

"What are you doing here!"

"I want my sword!" He yelled back at me as he got up from my bed.

"Well why should I give it to you?" I asked as I ran to shut the door.

"Because it's mine and you took it wench!"

"It's Kagome you jerk!" I yelled getting right up to his face.

'_He is cute.'_ I blushed at the thought but didn't back down.

"I am not a jerk, whore!"

"I am not a whore, pig!"

"Wench!"

"Dog boy!"

"Slut!"

"Man whore!"

"Why you little-GIM'ME MY SWORD!"

Then he tackled me and pinned me to the ground.

"Get off of me you fat a--" "Got it!"

That jerk cut me off on my insult!

"I win!" He said as he waved it in front of my nose.

"INUYASHA!"

We both took cover as a boomerang flew through my roof.

Then a woman with long hair in a pony tail jumped in and a boy came as well.

"Not you! How the hell did you get here!" Inuyasha yelled at them.

"WE have a time teleporter!" The little boy said

(how else are they able to live from 700 years ago?)

"A what!" I said as I stood up

"Inuyasha your time of destroying has come to an end! Now die!" The girl yelled as she through her weapon at him. He unsheathed his sword to reveal a fang looking blade. He charged at her and swung his sword, then she unsheathed her normal sword to block it. "Kohaku get the girl! She's probably with him!" The girl said

"I like to ask what you mean "with him"?" I yelled then a chain raped around me

"Sorry, sister's orders." The boy said

"I'm sorry too." I said as I sent my priestess energy through the chain and shocked the boy. He yelled as he let the chain go loose.

"Kohaku!" The girl yelled, she was caught off guard. Inuyasha swiftly punched her. She let go of the sword and he held the sword at her.

"Leave or die your pick." He said

"I pick to kill you or is that not a option." She said back

"Umm…Inuyasha."

"Yeah, what?"

"She can't go back." I said as I pulled out the teleporter out of the boy's pocket.

It was crushed in many different ways.

"WHAT!" Inuyasha and the girl yelled

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kagome why so glum?"

"If you haven't notice dad, we have people from the Warring States Era at our table!"

"I think it's cool." Sota said starring at Inuyasha. "And besides I'm going to teach Kohaku to play video games!"

"Hey wasn't there girl too?" Mr. Higurashi asked looking around

"Yeah, where is she?" I asked

"Over -slurp- there." Inuyasha said eating his ramen noodles and pointing his chop sticks at the couch.

And there she was. Trying to fix the teleporter.

"Kohaku! Why aren't you helping me!" She yelled

"But Sango! I'm hungry and it's out of our hands."

"I don't need you anyway." She said then turn back to her work. It was gone.

"Where the hell did it go!" Sango yelled

"It grew legs and walked out, it was sick of you touching it -slurp- pervert." Inuyasha said with a smirk

I giggled at his comment.

Inuyasha smiled _'I like it when she laughs' _he thought then shook his head.

I saw him shake his head "What's the matter? Fleas dog boy?"

"Shut up!"

"That cat he took it!" Sango suddenly yelled and ran after the cat. It ran out side then threw it in the lake as if on purpose.

"No! Why me! Why ME?" Sango yelled to the sky

ME: Review ppl !


	4. Fight to underwear and Bra?

Me: Thanks for reviewing! Hope u like this chapter

Inu: rolls eyes get on with the story!

Me: What he said!

Normal POV

Sango and Kohaku both slept up stairs. Inuyasha refused to sleep in the same room with them so he slept in Kagome's room on the floor.

With Sango

"Get up!" Kohaku yelled at a grumpy Sango.

"No!"

"If you don't get up it's going to look like that half demon has more manners then us!" Kohaku said shaking his head. "Why don't you just-" he turned around to see an empty bed.

down stairs

"Eggs and Bacon!"

"Ramen!"

"Eggs and Bacon."

"Ramen!"

"You know I can cook both if you want…" Mr. Higurashi said trying to stop the arguing.

"Who asked you anyway!" They both yelled.

Now Inuyasha and Kagome were in a glaring contest, and they didn't notice they were so close their noses all most touched.

'_She's pretty cute.' _Inuyasha thought

'**_You like her, you want to hug her, you want to kiss her…'_**

'_What? Who the hell are you?'_

'_**I'm your demon side.'**_

'_I do not like her' _Inuyasha thought still trying to keep glaring

'**_You want her… I want her…take her!'_**

"Shut the hell up!" Inuyasha yelled out loud breaking his glare.

"I win!" Kagome squealed, grinning. She stopped her victory dance when she heard the glass door slam. (glass door leads to training grounds and a forest)

"You should follow him..." Kohaku said looking at Kagome for a response.

But he didn't get one cause she was already out the door.

With Kagome

"Now where did he get to?" Kagome asked herself looking everywhere for him. She followed the path in the forest, then she heard somebody training.

"He wouldn't be at the Sword Training, would he?"

She came to the side of the small hill where the training ground was. She climbed up the side of the hill and looked over the bushes.

"Wow." Kagome was in awe as she saw Inuyasha with his sword; his movements were swift and well aimed. His eyes were closed as if he put no thought into his movements.

Kagome tried to lean in more, but…

The dirt under her feet gave in.

**Inu's POV**

'_I don't like her. She's just a spoiled, whorish…_

… _smart, chocolate eyed…NO! She is ugly!' _I thought as I cut the wind with my sword

"But I can't get my mind off of her…" I whispered to myself.

"Oww. This is just my luck!"

I turned around to see who said that, I walked over to the bushes and looked over them.

Speak of the devil.

There she was, on her back, her skirt was flapped up and her leg was bleeding.

She noticed that I was looking at her; she franticly fixed her skirt.

"Hey! Why the hell did you follow me?"

"Well I was worried, okay! God can you be any more insensitive!" She yelled at me, she tried to get up in my face but fell back down. I smirked.

"If you didn't spy on me this wouldn't have happened." I kneeled down to examine her leg. She smells so good. Dumb girl should've been more careful.

"Your ankle is sprained; can you walk?"

"I don't know." She answered

I lifted my nose into the air; I sniffed a couple of times. Damn. It's gonn'a rain.

"Get on my back." I turned so my back faced her. She didn't move.

"What are you waiting for?"

"How do I know you're not going to rape me or something…?"

I rolled my eyes and turned back around, picked her up and put her on my back.

"Now shut up and hang on."

5 minutes later

"Right there at that storage cabin!" Said a soaked Kagome

I ran to the cabin as fast as I could, ran in and closed the door.

I put her down and stretched a bit. I am soaked. I took off the top of my kimono top and my under kimono top and hung them to dry.

Then I saw Kagome blush. Why the hell is she blushing? She's seen me naked before…

I was supposed to be dead…but I was still naked!

"I'll leave now." I walked out of the hut.

**Kagome's POV**

Why did I blush? That was stupid. I took some matches and lit the fire place in the middle of the cabin. Good thing my dad but this in here. I unbuttoned my shirt, took it off and hung it up to dry.

"I wonder if it's cold out there…" I thought aloud as I unzipped my skirt and hung it up. Then I took of my socks also.

**Inu's POV**

I can't believe I'm in this mess. First this chick wakes me up, and then takes my sword. Then 'the demon exterminator' comes and now can't go back. Oh no, that's not all, then Kagome follows me and sprains her ankle and now were in a cabin in the forest. And it's raining.

I'm freezing. I shivered. This is just great.

"Achoo! Now I have a cold."

"Ahhhhhhh!" There was a scream.

Kagome screamed. My heart skipped a beat as I hoped nothing to bad happened.

I ran in. Kagome ran into my arms.

"There's something over there!" She yelled as she hid her face in my chest. I looked what see was talking about…it was…

a…

a rat.

She got all worked up over a rat.

I bent down and picked up the rat by its tail and through it out into the rain.

"I hope there aren't anymore…" She said as she got closer to me.

Then I noticed. That she was leaning against my chest…

In her bra and underwear…

"Umm…I'll go back outside...heh heh heh…" I slowly walked to the door.

"Wait!" I turned around to see Kagome there with her arms crossed over her red lace bra.

"I-It must be c-cold out there. W-why don't you stay in here b-by the fire..." She stuttered on her words.

"Uhh..o-okay." Smooth Inuyasha that was smooth. Crap why me…why couldn't just mind her own damn business and not go into the cave. I let out a heavy sigh.

The gods must be looking down on me and laughing.

What did I ever do to them?

Sure I pillaged some villages...

Yeah I guess I killed a couple people.

Oh God…Satan himself must be laughing!

"Umm..Inuyasha? You okay?" I looked up into chocolate brown eyes looking back at me. The flames danced on her face and in her eyes.

"Y-yeah I-I'm fine." Great can this day get any worse?

"Kagome! Inuyasha! Where are you?"

"Hey half demon get out here! Were missing breakfast!"

Oh damn.

I think Satan's daughter arrived…

"Were over here!" Kagome yelled she got and tried to make her way to the door.

Then she tripped…

**Normal POV**

Oh no, she didn't just trip, she made Inuyasha lose his balance and he landed on top of her. But it doesn't stop there; there were ropes on the ground so if you came in at that moment it would look like…

1. Inuyasha tied up Kagome in her bra and underwear. Don't forget his top was off too

2. And he was doing her

But the karma does not stop there…

Sango and Kohaku walk in at that moment. Inuyasha looks up to see a wide eyed demon exterminator and a little boy. Everything was silent except the two words Inuyasha uttered

"Ohhh shit."

Me: That was awesome was it not?

Inu: Feh you suck

Me: I'm beginning to hate you glare

Inu: Oh I'm so scared what can a mere human do to me?

Me: pulls by ear into torture chamber MUHAHAHAHA!

Inu: Help meeeee! door closes

Me: peeks head out of door Review!


End file.
